Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
This disclosure relates to an image-forming apparatus having a printing function, such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, and multi-function peripheral (MFP) having the functions of these apparatuses. The image-forming apparatus processes images with high resolution, which includes time consuming data format conversions and color conversion process as a raster image process. Meanwhile, the image-forming apparatus receives a print job described in page description language (PDL), which includes raster data and page orientation data. In some cases, the page orientation specified by the page orientation data is 90 or 270 degrees different from its raster orientation.